


Cake

by doingwords



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Food Metaphors, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingwords/pseuds/doingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more attractive than mutual admiration for each other is mutual hatred for everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



_“What do you even **see** in Dana? She’s greener than a fuckin’ leprechaun and an absolute twat. All she’ll do is hold you back.”_

Emma sighed as she flipped the last of the pancakes cooking on the griddle. Paige’s words echoed in her head long after that conversation, and the more she thought about them, the more they upset her. She knew Paige was trying to be a good friend in that brusque, unfiltered manner she’d come to know and accept. She also knew Paige had never been more wrong about anything than she was about Dana. She never felt held back by Dana. Quite the opposite—Emma felt _lifted_. 

It was Dana who reached out to her in her first week back at NXT, Dana who said she admired her work and suggested to Emma to think of her return not as a demotion but as the start of a revolution—not an Emmalution, but an actual insurgence. Paige can party in Cancun, or try on stupid hats with Nikki Bella, or whatever Total Divas schedules her to do, while Emma can put on the matches she wants for as long as she wants. She can become the face of an exciting, emerging brand, one the main roster divas wished they could be a part of. “You are a soldier, Emma,” she’d said, right before Emma first kissed her. “You’re a fighter. You’re a _hero_.”

In Dana’s eyes, she saw no pity, no judgment, no questions—only adoration.

Emma was setting out plates when she heard the open-and-close of the front door, the squeak of runners on ceramic tile. Within seconds, Dana walked into the kitchen, setting her purse on a stool next to the kitchen island. They hadn’t seen each other all morning—Dana went to physical therapy for her injury and followed it up with flexibility training. Even in a sweat-stained tank top and yoga pants, Dana looked like human sunlight, and Emma yearned to soak in every atom of her presence. 

“Hey,” Emma said, sliding each pancake onto individual plates. “How’d PT go?”

“Good, I’m ahead of schedule. Should be back in the ring in a few weeks.” Dana gathered her hair into a ponytail and tied it back as she looked over Emma’s set-up. “Whatcha got there?”

“Been experimenting with some breakfast ideas for the Youtube show. These are oatmeal protein pancakes. This one has vanilla protein powder, that one has chocolate powder, and this one’s got peanut butter. I don’t know if they’re any good, though.” Emma nudged a plate along with a bottle of maple syrup toward Dana and smiled. “Be my guinea pig?”

Dana propped her elbow on the island’s surface, chin in her hand as she smiled and raised her eyebrows at Emma. “I was hoping for another kind of cake.” 

“Hm, I was gonna make some low-carb cookies later, they’re cakey in—” Emma paused, then rewound the tape on the last ten seconds of their interaction. “Oh.” 

“What?”

Emma laughed, the sound trapped in her throat as her shoulders shook. “I just realized you were talking about my vag.”

Dana laughed, the sound escaping her mouth in a loud, braying peal. “Um, _ee-yeah_. Why would you think it’s anything else?”

“You called it _cake_. No one in Australia that I know says that. And aren’t you afraid I’m gonna headscissor you like last time?”

“You did _not_ headscissor me, that was—” Dana stammered, trying to find the words to describe the memory of two of them in their bedroom, and her head between Emma’s legs, and Emma falling off the bed and taking Dana with her. Dana was stuck between a grin and a grimace, like she still couldn’t decide whether the moment was embarrassing or hysterical. “Y’know, let’s forget that happened.” 

Emma snickered behind her hand. Dana didn’t know Emma had fallen on purpose. She couldn’t wait to tell her one day. “It was pretty funny, though.”

“I guess…” Dana relaxed enough that she was smiling again, and she circled the island and hooked her arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her into a cuddle. “But only because you’re my swolemate.”

“There it is again!” Emma curled her upper lip, even she slung her arm around Dana’s waist, even as she leaned into Dana’s nuzzling of her hairline. “Ugh, that word. I hate it.”

Dana wove her fingers through Emma’s hair, brushed it with her nails. “No, you don’t.”

Emma felt teeth on the shell of her ear, hot breath on her neck, a warmth below her waist. “No. I don’t.” Her body surged toward Dana as they kissed, and for a moment Emma wanted to forget about breakfast and Youtube and the entire fucking planet because Dana’s crushing embrace was turning her into melted candle wax, but then her phone chimed with a Twitter notification, and it reminded her of something she’d wanted to tell Dana all morning. “Oh my God,” Emma started, breathless. “Did you see Charlotte’s post-workout picture on Instagram?”

Dana’s reaction—wide, laughing eyes and a flapping hand—is exactly why they were a perfect match. “Oh my God, _yes_! Can you imagine having to live with that face? I don’t know how she doesn’t hate her dad.”

Emma snorted, hand at the corner of her mouth as she stage-whispered, “Better her face than Alexa’s.”

“And Nia’s accent is the _dumbest_ thing I’ve ever heard.”

And it was nice to be like this, in Dana’s arms, hating the same people and giggling about it. Nice to feel the push of Dana’s chest against her own, the reverence in every single touch. Emma twirled a lock of Dana’s hair around her finger, licked Dana’s taste off her lips. “Think I’ll take you up on that cake-eating offer.”

Dana planted a kiss to her forehead and trailed more down Emma’s face, pushing her against the island as her hands making quick use of Emma’s shorts. At the first kiss below her waist, Emma sighed, a sound of relief. 

Paige was wrong. _So_ wrong.


End file.
